<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhere in Time by PINKIETORI</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713212">Somewhere in Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PINKIETORI/pseuds/PINKIETORI'>PINKIETORI</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drama &amp; Romance, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PINKIETORI/pseuds/PINKIETORI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol became a man full of nothing but regrets the day he lost Baekhyun on his own arms. He has always wanted to change things in the past, which unfortunately, is impossible to ever happen. But what if he was given a chance to travel through time? Can he defy the tragedy of their fate to twist things right or will he let history repeat itself?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somewhere in Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everything! This is a travel-time fic which I had a hard time writing. I hope you could flip a few more pages and enjoy this chanbaek fic. I would try to update regularly but I can't promise you that for now. I want to take my sweet time with this one. You may follow my stan twt account, I post there whenever I update here. Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Chanyeol, please come back, be there..." A voice somewhere echoed. Madilim ang paligid, walang maalintanang liwanag, tanging ang boses lamang na iyon ang nanaig. "Please, I need you. It feels lonely here. Why did you leave?"</em>
</p><p>Napabalikwas mula sa pagkahiga si Chanyeol nang muli na naman niyang mapanaginipan si Baekhyun. Hawak niya ang malakas na kabog ng kaniyang dibdib, ramdam ang mabilis na pagtaas at baba nito. Cold sweats were running down through his forehead as if death was chasing after him. </p><p>Limang taon na ang lumipas mula ng mangyari ang lahat, pero bakit hanggang ngayon tila hindi siya makatakbo sa nakaraan?</p><p>Sinubukan niyang matulog ulit. Nagpaikot-ikot siya sa kama. Ilang posisyon na ang pinalit niya pero hindi na niya mahuli ang kaniyang antok muli dahil nalunod na siya kakaisip kay Baekhyun.</p><p>Umupo siya sa kama at nagbuntong hininga. No matter how hard he tries, it seems like he can't just simply run from it. </p><p>Ito na ang naging routine niya tuwing gabi, animo'y naging normal na lang sa kaniya. Hindi na talaga siya pinapatulog ng mga bangungot na ito.</p><p>Will this ever end?</p><p>He spaced out, contemplating what to do. Eventually, he picked up his phone and dialled someone. </p><p>"Hello, Chanyeol?" Tunog bagong gising ang boses ng sumagot sa kabilang linya. "Utang na loob naman. Alas dose na ng madaling araw, anong kailangan mo sa ganitong oras?" </p><p>"I need you to book me for an appointment tomorrow in your office, Yixing," hindi na siya nagpaligoy-ligoy pa.</p><p>Yixing huskily chuckled from the other line, a sign that he just woke up. "Oh ano, nagbago na ba ang isip mo? Buti naman at–" </p><p>Hindi na pinatapos ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin ni Yixing at walang dalawang pagiisip na pinatay ito.</p><p>"Baekhyun, why are you doing this to me?" Chanyeol whisped as he drowned himself to death through the overflowing memories of his past lover. </p><p>Kinabukasan, maagang nagising si Chanyeol. Halos hindi siya makatulog kagabi kaya naman hindi maitatago ang pangingitim ng ibaba sa kaniyang mga mata. </p><p>He was wearing a simple black t-shirt paired with white shoes and a faded maong jeans. The tightness of Chanyeol's clothing hugged his waist and his bulky biceps showing off its veins. Wala na siyang sinayang na oras nang matapos. Sumimsim lang siya sa mainit na kapeng hindi naman niya inubos at tuluyan nang tumungo sa office ni Yixing.</p><p>Five years have passed since Baekhyun died through a gunshot by an unknown man. Ngunit ang alaalang iyon ay tila buhay na buhay pa rin sa puso't isipan ni Chanyeol. There's not a day that the bittersweet memories of them being together doesn't hunt him down like a predator. </p><p>He knows it. He deserves every pain, he's the one to blame. Kasi sino pa ba? Kung hindi lang siya naging pabaya noon, kung sanang mas pinahalagahan niya si Baekhyun, edi sana kapiling niya pa rin ang nobyo hanggang ngayon.</p><p>Time machine. God knows how Chanyeol would do everything to turn back time. Kung may pagkakataon man, papalitan niya ang mga pagkakamaling nagawa niya noon at itatama, now that he knows better. Don't we all? </p><p>But that's very impossible.</p><p>Binati siya ng iilang staffs nang makarating siya sa office ni Yixing. Of course, he used to be the prominent and respected Doctor Park Chanyeol everyone believed in before. Sa larangan ng medisina, it's not surprising that almost everyone know him. That's a well-known fact that no one would deny.</p><p>"May I go and see Mr. Zhang Yixing?" Tanong ni Chanyeol sa sekretarya. </p><p>The secretary nodded at him. "Yes, Doc. Kanina pa po niya kayo inaantay sa office niya."</p><p>"Thank you," he smiled and immediately entered the office.</p><p>Pagkarinig ni Yixing sa pagbukas ng pinto, alam na niya agad kung sino ang dumating.</p><p>"Ang tagal mo! Alam mo bang cinancel ko pa yung ibang scheduled patients ko ngayon para sa'yo?" Inikot niya ang swivel chair paharap kay Chanyeol habang magkadikit-ang dalawang kilay, kunwari'y galit.</p><p>Umupo si Chanyeol sa upuan nang walang paalam. Sanay naman na sa kaniya si Yixing dahil matagal na silang magkaibigan. No need for formality.</p><p>Chanyeol looked at him with a straight face. The crease on his forehead was tangible. Parati namang ganito ang itsura ni Chanyeol at hindi na 'yun bago kay Yixing ngunit mukhang may pinaghuhugutan ang kaibigan niya ngayon.</p><p>"Yixing, I badly need your help," seryosong tugon ni Chanyeol, binabalewala ang pagbati ng kaibigan kanina.</p><p>The man wearing an all white uniform with a black pushed-back hair crossed his fingers. "Mukhang masyado kang seryoso ngayon ah? Let me take a guess..." Hinawakan niya ang baba niya na parang nag-iisip. "Tungkol kay Baekhyun, ano?"</p><p>Chanyeol gazes down and slowly nodded his head. "Things are getting worse, Xing. Gabi-gabi na lang ako nananaginip tungkol sa kaniya. I'm having a hard time getting a night sleep."</p><p>"Tsk. Matagal ko nang sinabi sa'yo na mag undergo ng therapy 'di ba? I'm a psychiatrist, Chanyeol. I know things better! Tingnan mo tuloy anong nangyari," panenermon pa nito sa kaibigan.</p><p>Hindi nakapagsalita si Chanyeol dahil alam niyang tama ang lahat ng sinabi ni Yixing. Dati pa niya kinukumbinsi ito ngunit sadyang matigas ang ulo ni Chanyeol. </p><p>"Malay ko bang hahantong sa ganito?" Pagrarason pa niya. "Dati ayos pa naman kasi n-nakakatulog pa naman ako. I can still think straightly. P-pero, iba na ngayon, eh..."</p><p>Kumunot ang noo ni Yixing. </p><p>"Hmm? Bakit? Tungkol ba saan yung napapanaginipan mo?" </p><p>Chanyeol sighed. Oo nga pala, hindi niya kailanman kinwento kay Yixing kung anong napanagiginipan niya. All Yixing knows is he's dreaming about weird stuffs. That's all. Chanyeol never elaborated futher more. Mahirap na, baka mamaya isipin ni Yixing wala na siya sa tamang pagiisip. Sinong matinong tao ang maniniwala sa ganitong klase ng kwento, 'di ba?</p><p>"Madilim. Tahimik. Para lang akong nakapikit p-pero..." He trailed off, trying to remember the slightly vague images that flashes inside his head every night. "Pero naririnig ko yung boses ni Baekhyun."</p><p>Hindi nagsalita si Yixing. He looked very attentive. Inantay niya ang sunod na sasabihin ni Chanyeol kaya naman nagpatuloy ang binata.</p><p>"H-he wants me to go back..."</p><p>"Go back where?" Naguguluhan na tanong ni Yixing.</p><p>Lumunok ng mariin si Chanyeol, maski siya ay naguguluhan sa mga nangyayari. </p><p>"Sa apartment kung saan kami nakatira dati," nalilitong aniya. "Hindi ko alam kung bakit. It's like he's trying to say something..."</p><p>Mas lalong lumalim at sumeryoso ang mga mata ni Yixing. Saglit na naghari ang katahimikan sa kanilang dalawa, parehong nagiisip ng mataimtim.</p><p>"Chanyeol," Yixing called him. "I think you should go and figure it out by yourself. Sa tagal natin naging magkaibigan, wala kang ibang ginawa kundi takbuhan ang pagkamatay ni Baekhyun. Siguro ito lang ang paraan niya para makausap ka. And maybe... this is the only way to free yourself from the past."</p><p>This is the only way to free yourself from the past.</p><p>Nagpaulit-ulit ang sinabi ni Yixing sa utak ni Chanyeol. Tama ang kaibigan niya. Kung pilit niyang tatakbuhan ang mga nangyari dati, paano maghihilom ang sugat kung pilit mo itong tinatago kesa ginagamot?</p><p>A wound would never heal without medication. And sometimes, medications do hurt, but only temporarily. He's a doctor but he never realized that until today. </p><p>Siguro ganoon din sa sitwasyon nila ni Baekhyun. Kailangan niya munang saktan ang puso niya. To let it bleed, until it can't anymore, hanggang sa matanggap niyang nagkamali siya. Blaming himself for the things he can no longer change is useless and won't do him any good. Acceptance is what he needs, not reprehension. </p><p>Pagkauwi niya sa condo, agad niyang inayos ang mga gamit niya. Mukha man siyang baliw para sundin ang utos ng isang yumaong tao sa panaginip niya, wala na siyang pakialam. Basta ang nasa isip lang niya, kailangan niyang umuwi doon sa lalo't madaling panahon.</p><p>Natigilan saglit si Chanyeol nang aksidente siyang napabaling sa isang puting uniporme. A foreign feeling suddenly struck him as he remembered the days he used to wear this one. Hinaplos niya 'yun at mapait siyang napangiti.</p><p>It was a long white coat while a stethoscope was hanging around its collar. Noong buhay pa si Baekhyun, siya ang nagpaplantsa nito habang si Chanyeol naman ay nagmamadaling maligo dahil as usual, late na naman siyang nagising. </p><p>
  <em>"Chanyeol! Bilisan mo na riyan, malalate ka na!" Sigaw ni Baekhyun mula sa dining room. Natawa siya nang lumabas sa kwarto si Chanyeol, magulo ang buhok at balisa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kahit ganoon pa man ang itsura ni Chanyeol, para kay Baekhyun siya pa rin ang pinakagwapong lalaki sa mundo. It's his pleasure to see the Doctor idolized by everyone in this kind of simplicity. Not everyone has the privilege to do so. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only Byun Baekhyun has. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inabot niya ang coat ni Chanyeol nang lumapit ang nobyo. "Ayan. Na-plantsa ko na 'yan, 'wag ka magalala. Inayos ko na rin yung mga gamit mo sa kotse."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tumango lamang si Chanyeol. Hindi man lang niya tinapunan ng tingin si Baekhyun. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks," he mumbled softly. Sinuot niya ang puting coat. "Aalis na ako." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Teka!" Agap ni Baekhyun nang akmang aalis na si Chanyeol. "H-hindi ka na ba kakain? May oras pa naman para kumain. Kahit kaunti lang, nagluto ako ng agahan, oh," ngumuso pa siya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Umiling si Chanyeol. "Hindi na, Baekhyun. Maraming pasyente ngayon. Sa labas na lang ako kakain," aniya at umalis na sa harapan ni Baekhyun para pumasok sa trabaho.</em>
</p><p>Those were the days Chanyeol thought things will remain the same forever so he took it for granted. It's a shame. He was the most reliable Doctor everyone looks up to in this town... but he failed to save Baekhyun when he needed Chanyeol the most.</p><p>He was surely dumb enough to appreciate those simple but sweet gestures from Baekhyun. Ngayon, wala nang ibang gumagawa noon para sa kaniya. </p><p>In this lifetime, there will be no another Byun Baekhyun. He's irreplaceable.</p><p>Alas nwebe nang matapos magimpake si Chanyeol ng mga damit niya. Nakaramdam siya ng matinding pagod kaya pumunta na siya ng banyo para mag half bath. Malagkit at pawisan ang katawan niya. Hindi niya kayang maligo sa ganoong lagay.</p><p>"Hay! Sa wakas, makakapagpahinga na rin!" Nilunod niya ang sarili niya sa malambot niyang kama. Exhausted, it didn't take long when he fell asleep.</p><p>Namuo ang butil ng pawis sa noo ni Chanyeol, hindi siya mapakali. He keeps on turning his head from side to side as anxiousness starts whirling around his body.</p><p>Shit. Not again. This one... it's the familiar sensation whenever he dreams of Baekhyun. Kabisado na ito ni Chanyeol at nauulit na naman.</p><p>
  <em>"Doc, bumabagal ang vital signs ng pasyente," wika ng isang nurse na nakasuot ng face mask.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone's in panic mode. Nanginginig ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol habang inooperahan si Baekhyun. Magiisang oras na silang nasa operation room ngunit hanggang ngayon, hindi pa rin sila matapos-tapos. The success of the operation is also not guaranteed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, Baekhyun, please..." mahinang bulong ni Chanyeol. He's trying his best to remain calm and focused but his emotions were ripping it off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is the number one rule when performing a surgery, never panic in times of this. Pero anong magagawa ni Chanyeol? This is Baekhyun's life being at stake! Paanong hindi siya matataranta?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kapag may nangyaring masama kay Baekhyun, hinding-hindi niya mapapatawad ang sarili niya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lahat sila ay kapwa napatingin sa holter monitor nang tumunog ito. Ang linya ay naging diretso, indicating that the heart stopped beating on its own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Naestatwa sa kinatatayuan si Chanyeol. Nagsimulang manlamig ang kaniyang buong katawan, hindi makapaniwala sa nangyayari.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Doc, it seems like the patient lost too much blood," the other surgeon spoke and removed his face mask. "It was late when the emergency team arrived him here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't act like you know it all!" Galit na sigaw ni Chanyeol. His voice thundered in the four corners of the room, silencing everyone. "We can still try! We can revive him! He will not give up that easily! Kilala ko ang boyfriend ko!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Doc-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No!" He broke down. Bumigay ang tuhod niya sa sobrang panghihina. "Baekhyun, no..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Byun Baekhyun, time of death: 11:59 pm as of November 27, 2010</em>
</p><p>"Baekhyun!" </p><p>Napaupo si Chanyeol sa kama habang hawak ang mabilis na tibok ng kaniyang dibdib na parang hinahabol ng mga kabayo. Hinaplos niya ang pisngi niya nang maramdamang basa ito. Hindi niya namalayan na may luha palang tumulo mula rito. </p><p>Pinikit niya nang mariin ang kaniyang mga mata. Fuck. He's at it again. Why must Chanyeol miss Baekhyun this way? He doesn't want it to be like this!</p><p>The heat of the sun hitting Chanyeol's face, pierced through the window made him squint his eyes. He immediately checked his phone to check the date today.</p><p>November 27, 2015</p><p>It's Baekhyun's death anniversary... and his birthday.</p><p>"Happy birthday, Chanyeol," he bitterly uttered to himself.  </p><p>Sino bang niloko niya? Paano niya magagawang i-celebrate ang kaarawan niya kung ang araw na 'yun din ang naging dahilan kung bakit wala na sa piling niya si Baekhyun?</p><p>Unhappy birthdays do exist, too.</p><p>Mabilis siyang naghilamos at inayos ang mga naimpake niyang gamit. Iiwan na lang niya ang ibang gamit ni Baekhyun sa unit niya para hindi na siya mahirapan sa mga bibitbitin, hindi rin naman niya pinapakielaman ang mga 'yun.</p><p>Bago siya dumiretso sa apartment, pumunta muna siya sa isang flower shop para bumili ng paboritong bulaklak ni Baekhyun. It's a bouquet of 99 pink roses, Baekhyun's most favorite ones. At syempre, hindi rin niya makakalimutan ang succulent plant. A plant that symbolizes endless love.</p><p>Sinindihan niya ang kandilang binili niya kanina at inilapag ang mga dalang bulaklak. Taon-taon na niya itong gumagawa. Ngunit ngayon, mukhang hindi siya magtatagal sa harap ng lapida ng nobyo. Kailangan na niyang tumulak paalis dahil mahaba-haba ang magiging biyahe niya. </p><p>Going back to Atlanta City where they used to live hurts him. It haunts him in a way that breaks his fragile heart. Wala naman masyadong nagbago sa itsura ng syudad, except that more houses and stores were established. Mas marami na rin ang mga dayuhan sa lugar na ito kumpara noon na kaunti lang ang naninirahan dito. Things really do change over time.</p><p>Dati, buong akala ni Chanyeol kung tatakbuhan niya ang lugar na ito, tuluyan na niyang makakalimutan ang trahedya ng pagmamahalan nilang dalawa.</p><p>But how can he be over it when this city screams Baekhyun's name?</p><p>"Uy! Mabuti naman at naisipan mong bumalik! Alam mo bang simula ng umalis ka rito, wala ng ibang rumenta sa apartment? Kaya naman tuwang tuwa ako nung tumawag ka sa'kin para i-avail 'to ulit!" Agarang pagbati ng landlord kay Chanyeol. </p><p>Nagulat si Chanyeol sa sinabi ng matanda.</p><p>"Talaga po? Eh halos apat na taon na akong umalis dito, ah?"</p><p>That's unbelievable! Hindi kapani-paniwalang sa loob ng mga panahon na 'yun, walang ibang sumubok na manirahan dito?</p><p>"Ay naku! Kung alam mo lang... parang sinumpa nga ang apartment na 'to!" Pumasok na siya sa loob, sumunod naman si Chanyeol sa kaniya. "Mabuti na lang talaga at bumalik ka na. Itong bahay lang na 'to talaga ang hindi na nagkaroon ng rentee."</p><p>Hindi umimik si Chanyeol at nakinig lang.</p><p>"Oh ayan, tutal alam mo naman ang mga pasikot-sikot dito," binigay ng landlord ang duplicate key kay Chanyeol na tinanggap naman niya. "Oo nga pala, bago ko makalimutan, may naiwan ka nga palang dalhin noong umalis ka rito, nakatambak lang doon sa basement room, hindi ko pinakielaman. Hindi ko nga alam kung para saan 'yun, eh," dagdag pa niya habang nagkakamot ng batok.</p><p>Chanyeol's forehead creased. Sigurado siyang bago siya umalis, nadala na niya lahat ng mga gamit nilang dalawa ni Baekhyun. He even double checked it? Paanong nangyaring may nakalimutan siya? </p><p>Nang tumulak na paalis ang landlord, binaba na niya ang mga dala niyang gamit sa lumang kwarto nila ni Baekhyun. Mamaya na lang niya ito aayusin lalo't maaga pa naman. </p><p>Nakakunot ang noo niyang tumungo pababa sa basement para tingnan ang tinutukoy ng matanda. Hindi naman marumi. In fact, maayos ang pagkaka-arrange ng basement room, halatang pinaghandaan at pinalinisan.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Chanyeol's eyes narrowed when he eyed an old-looking and rusty machine on the corner. As curiousity filled him, he slowly walked towards it. Hinawakan niya pa 'yun habang pinagmamasdan ang kabuuan nito. Ito siguro ang tinutukoy na naiwang gamit.</p><p>This must be one of Baekhyun's failed inventions when he was still alive. Kabisado ni Chanyeol ang passion ni Baekhyun sa larangan ng siyensa kaya naman hindi na bago ito sa kaniya.</p><p>
  <em>"Baekhyun?" Unti-unting umangat ang ulo ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya namalayang nakatulog na pala siya habang inaantay na matapos si Baekhyun sa ginagawa niya.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The brunette-haired tiny man glanced at him with a hint of dried tears in his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Chanyeol!" He whines, pouting his pinkish lips. "Sorry nakatulog ka na tuloy dahil sa sobrang tagal ko rito. Hindi ko kasi matapos-tapos ito, eh," he yawned. Naramdaman niya ang antok. "Gusto mo na ba magpahinga?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sinulyapan ni Chanyeol ang pinagkakaabalahan ng nobyo kanina. Apat na oras na silang nasa basement at hanggang ngayon, mukhang hindi pa rin tapos si Baekhyun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you up to?" Chanyeol's deep and husky voice growled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I've spent the whole month doing research about this machine I planned on making..." Bakas ang pagkadismaya sa mukha niya. "Pero sa tingin ko hindi pa sapat ang kaalaman ko para magawa ito."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tumango-tango si Chanyeol. He leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on Baekhyun's forehead which made the latter close his eyes, wiping the exhaustion and frustration in Baekhyun's system.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Byun Baekhyun loves the art of science and Chanyeol knows it. He has tons of failed inventions stocked in the basement room. Itong silid kasi na ito ang nagsilbing lugar kung saan pinagaaralan ni Baekhyun ang mga bagay-bagay. Naniniwala kasi siya na posible ang lahat ng bagay sa siyensa at hindi siya titigil hangga't hindi niya 'yun napatutunayan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's go to sleep, Baek. Bukas mo na gawin 'yan," Chanyeol says, smiling. Minsan lang maging ganito ang trato ni Chanyeol sa nobyo kaya naman sinulit na ni Baekhyun ang gabing 'yun.</em>
</p><p>Nanliit ang mga mata ni Chanyeol. Para saan ba ang isang ito?</p><p>Para siyang nalulula sa rami ng pindutang nakikita. Pinindot niya ang mga 'yun randomly ngunit mukha namang walang nangyayari. Hindi rin ito umilaw o ano. Siguro'y hindi na gumagana. </p><p>Tumayo na siya at pinagpag ang kamay.</p><p>"Tsk, naalikabukan lang ako. Wala naman akong napala." </p><p>Umakyat na siya pabalik para sana mag-ayos na ng mga gamit ngunit paglabas niya ng basement, nanlaki ang mga mata niya nang may mapansing kakaiba sa paligid niya. </p><p>"What the fuck?!" Gulat na bulalas ni Chanyeol. Ang ayos ng bahay... hindi ito ganito kanina, ah? </p><p>Tiningnan niya ang kalendaryong nasa gilid niya.</p><p>February 16, 2010</p><p>No way! Anong nangyayari? Why is he back on the 2010's? And most importantly... <em>why the fuck is Baekhyun, a dead person, standing in front of Chanyeol, smiling with a cup of coffee on his hands?!</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>